Pecados 2: Die Endung
by Vampisandi
Summary: La oscuridad es... un olor a manzana, una mirada perversa, cabello color sangre, es ella... un fruto prohibido, rojo como la sangre. Continuación de Pecados, Sólo Una Noche DG Lemon
1. Blancanieves

**Todas me han preguntado ¿cómo le haré que no tengo más pecados? Muhahaha se olvidan de que mi mente macabra ¬¬' inventa cosas extrañas, desde ahora mezclaré los pecaditos jijiji**

Blancanieves

Se sentó debajo de un árbol, había llegado primavera y con ella el calor, y con el calor la _pereza_, por qué a Ginny el calor sofocante no la dejaba moverse, acababa con sus ganas de todo, se recostó en el tronco, disfrutando de la_ sombra _que las hojas le brindaban, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Draco la contemplaba desde el lago, Blaise estaba a su lado acostado en el pasto mirando el cielo azul, Pansy dormitaba en el pecho del rubio. Draco no había notado la presencia de la pelirroja hasta que el aroma a manzana llegó a sus fosas nasales, fue cuando volteó y vio que estaba dormida, los rayos del sol hacían que en su cabello rojo el cuál caía sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura se vieran destellos de luz, pero también que las sombras se oscurecieran más. Daba la impresión de una chica inocente, ahí dormida con sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios carmesí le recordaron a Blancanieves…

_Y mordió la manzana envenenada…_

Pansy abrió los ojos, aún se sentía adormilada

– Vámonos, el calor es sofocante- dijo la rubia, los otros dos la siguieron hacia la frescura del castillo, Draco volteó a ver a Ginny e inmediatamente formó una sonrisa irónica, ella no era Blancanieves y él no era el príncipe azul.

¿Recuerdas aquél cuento?

– ¿Qué lees?- preguntó Ginny a Luna, quien curiosamente estaba junto con Hermione en la biblioteca

– Cuentos de hadas- contestó Hermione antes de qué Luna pudiera abrir la boca

– No son cuentos- dijo la rubia, la castaña rodó los ojos. Ginny decidió interferir antes de que se iniciara una pelea

– Luna necesito que me ayudes con algo- dijo la pelirroja sacando a Luna de la biblioteca

– ¿Qué hacías con ella?- preguntó Ginny, la rubia alzó los hombros

– Quería información de ti, siente que te estás alejando de ella

Ginny se quedó callada, iba a soltar una carcajada pero la suprimió, Hermione le tenía _envidia_ a Luna ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Claro, danza todas las noches en mi memoria

Draco acarició los labios de la pelirroja, sentía la diferencia, sí, la calidez de Pansy en su pecho a la indiferencia de los ojos de Ginny, reprimió una sensación de vacío, su _orgullo _nunca aceptaría cursilerías. La pelirroja enredó sus piernas con las de Draco, las sábanas sólo cubrían una parte de sus cuerpos ahora, el la besó adentrando su lengua en su boca, tratando de quitarle todo el sabor a manzana.

… _un pequeño trozo la condenó a la muerte…_

Ginny caminó altanera ante la mirada de Pansy, no podía evitarlo, era muy divertido restregárselo en la cara. La rubia la miró con odio, apretó con una mano su varita dispuesta a lanzarle un crucio, pero la mano de Blaise la detuvo, no, no valía la pena.

… _o tal vez fue su vanidad y la envidia de la bruja mala…_

Harry se sorprendió de la actitud del rubio, ni un solo insulto, ni una mirada despectiva, se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que preguntar

– ¿Estás muriendo?

El rubio soltó una carcajada

– Ahora tengo una mejor distracción Potter

Y sin más, lo dejó ahí, con el ceño fruncido y con conjeturas en su mente

…_y se quedó esperando en una caja de cristal a que el príncipe la salvara_.

o0oo0o

**N/A: No pude contenerlo muahahaha tenía que poner este cuento, supongo q ya se lo saben… o.O**

**Y para aclarar las dudas del rojo relativo en el cap Orgullo, pongo la letra, Rojo Relativo de Tziano ferro**

_Las ganas palpitaban,  
tronaban... cantaban... chillaban...  
en plena noche en el pecho de...  
Paola... oh... Paola...  
El tedio aquella noche era enorme,  
llamaba, buscaba  
un príncipe ideal, en cambio ya era la  
dama del castillo._

El tuyo es rojo relativo,  
no se mancha de amor y por eso  
canta muy dentro de ti,  
por tu gran soledad y porque...  
Venga... ámate mucho esta noche  
y mañana vuelve a ser quien  
no se divierte porque  
buscas algo más fácil de hacer.

La timidez salía pero huía,  
escapaba de noche... se diluía.  
En los ojos de...  
Paola... oh... Paola.  
Jugaba al escondite, se escondía,  
y mostraba, buscaba  
sus cazadores, y en cambio ya era la  
presa de ese bosque.

El tuyo es rojo relativo, etc...

Y no descansas ya,  
solos pantalla y tú (das tanta pena),  
teclado y alma,  
qué demuestro así con esto...  
muchas formas hay de sexo.

Las ganas palpitaban, etc...

El tuyo es rojo relativo, etc...

El tuyo es rojo relativo, etc...

**Gracias a reviews anónimas:**

**fiosol: ** Bueno, pues puse la letra para q sea más claro, se trata de una chica que sólo se divierte, no ama por qué le da miedo y se le hace más fácil jugar.

**kribkrib: **Gracias muxas gracias

**pily: **yo también soy orgullosa muahaha :P, q weno q te gustó jeje

**R&R**


	2. Lazos de Sangre

**Aki ta, este cap se me ocurrió xq ayer estaba en una comida familiar y entonces mi imaginación empezó a volar XDDDDD**

Lazos de sangre

Ron caminaba apesadumbrado, las cosas con Ginny últimamente estaban muy mal, antes al menos le hablaba, dobló una esquina, algo raro le estaba pasando, se detuvo frente a una ventana, tan raro que hasta él lo notaba, se apoyó en el alféizar, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de la cámara ella se había portado así, se quedó viendo hacia fuera con la mirada perdida, o tal vez sólo estaba exagerando, de pronto algo lo hizo enrojecer y apretar los puños, sentía como la _ira_ lo invadía por todo su cuerpo, _maldito Slytherin_, que hacía ese mirando de _esa_ forma a su hermana, lo pagaría y muy caro, Zabini lo pagaría como que él era un Weasley.

¿Lo darías todo por ellos?

Draco sonrió perversamente, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba babeando por Ginny, lo sabía y no podía dejar de sentir esa_ soberbia_ cuando la pelirroja estaba en su cama y no en la de Blaise o… la de Potter, soltó una carcajada haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, el sólo sonrió con altanería y los demás volvieron a sus asuntos, momentos como ese recordaba lo bueno que era ser un Malfoy.

_Eres el mejor de todos por qué eres un Malfoy_

– ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ginny, era la hora del desayuno

– Nada - contestó Hemione

– ¿Segura?

– Bueno, el otro día… no olvídalo, es una tontería

– Como quieras- dijo Ginny levantando los hombros

– ¿Te sientes orgullosa?

– ¿Ehh?

– De ser una Weasley

– Claro¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

– Bueno… no sé… por ser traidora a la sangre…

Ginny se quedó callada unos momentos, pensó en la noche anterior, tal vez no era _tan_ traidora a la sangre

– Es mi familia- contestó Ginny segura

Por supuesto, se llama amor

Ginny se le quedó viendo a Harry curiosa, la pregunta de Hermione aún rondaba en su mente, pero al ver a Harry se le ocurrió otra ¿ella sentiría ese deseo de venganza, volteó a ver a Draco ¿y él?

_Por qué eres un sangre limpia_

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, el camisón negro pegado a su cuerpo le recordaban a Draco la torre de astronomía, lo deslizó fuera del cuerpo de ella y se dedicó a explorar su piel con _lujuria_, era suya, sólo suya, desde un principio siempre lo fue.

Te equivocas, se llama lealtad

– ¿Morirías por ellos?- preguntó Ginny recostada en el pecho del rubio

– Sí

– ¿Traicionarías por ellos?

– Sí

– ¿Matarías por ellos?- dijo Ginny acariciando la marca

Draco la miró intensamente y se tomó unos segundos para contestar

– Sí… ¿y tú?

– También

O tal vez _orgullo_

– ¿Por qué te peleaste con Zabini?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, Ron se sonrojó

– Un asunto pendiente…

– ¿Tiene que ver con Ginny?-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo aún más

– Ya veo- dijo Harry- no deberías de sobreprotegerla tanto

– Es mi hermana

_y la familia está por encima de todo… incluso de tu vida_

– ¿Me dejarías por ellos?

– Sí

… _incluso del amor_

0o0o0o0o

**N/A: WAAA lo acabé ayer a las 11:44 de la noche XDDDDD pero no lo pude subir xq me regañaron y me quitaron de la compu jajaja.**

**Contestando anónimas (espero q no me regañen de nuevo x hacer esto):**

**Haruno: **Muxas GRACIAS que bueno q te gustó

**pily: **Estoy muy feliz por las reviews Sii ni yo me lo creo! Empecé con un simple one-shot, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de continuarlo y ahora es una historia! jejeje, bueno espero que te guste este

**Vanshie: Nunca me olvidaría de este ff ni de las lectoras muxas gracias por el poyo**

**R&R**


	3. Fotografía

**Bien pues ya que mi papá está usando el inter Y tengo la lap en frente de mi, decidí escribir jojojojo el sig capi uuu este me gusta muxo . Bueno en respuestas a sus preguntas Draco no ama a Pansy, pero es un Malfoy y siente que debe amarla.**

Fotografía

Un instante, un segundo, un momento puede cambiar el mundo

Suspiró, todos estaban ahí, su familia, Harry, Hermione; pero no tenía una sola fotografía de Draco, tal vez por qué se dedicaban a otras cosas, sonrió perversamente, volvió a abrir el albúm, recordó que tampoco tenía de Luna por qué la chica pensaba que en las fotos se quedaba el alma, bueno tal vez no estaba tan equivocada, esos instantes que veía moviéndose, la _fotografía_ los reclamaba como suyos y nunca podrían escapar de ese momento, _encadenados_…

Sí… como el instante en el que me besaste

Zabini le mantuvo la mirada, la pelirroja se debatía entre burlarse y disculparse, miraba fijamente la marca morada que un puño había dejado en el moreno, Zabini se cansó de la situación y dio la vuelta, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Pansy le lanzara ese _cruciatus_. Ginny empezó a sentir ese sentimiento de nuevo y la invadió cuando vio a su hermano yendo hacia ella, _ira,_ la ira la invadía fluyendo por sus venas, quiso gritarle, dañarlo…

– Ginny ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo consternado al sentir la mirada de la chica, una mirada demasiado _oscura._ "Todo" pensó Ginny, "tú, metiéndote en mi vida"

– No- fue todo lo que se permitió decir, dio media vuelta tal como lo había hecho Zabini y se dirigió a las mazmorras

_Te hundes, te hundes en la oscuridad_

Draco no se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja empezó a besarlo, se sorprendió de la forma en la que lo hacía, con _furia_. Draco tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la miró fijamente, sus ojos chocolates, claros al principio, ahora eran oscuros, sonrió con malicia y besó lentamente sus labios carmesí, el sabor seguía siendo dulce, la dulzura de la _lujuria_. Ginny dejó caer unas lágrimas, Draco las lamió y besó su mejilla.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga?

– Que me destruyas

– Sabes que sólo hay una forma de hacer eso

– Sí…

_y me hundes contigo…_

– Entre más la quieras proteger, más se alejará de ti-dijo Luna

– ¿Cómo?- dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a la rubia- ¿De qué hablas?

Luna sonrió tristemente

– Creo que aún no lo entiendes

– ¿El qué?

– Su venganza

Un instante oscuro, borroso, lejano…

Draco reveló el negativo, la fotografía era hermosa, la luz hundiéndose en las sombras, se preguntaba como un instante podía capturar toda una vida, su mirada recorría ávidamente la imagen, la imagen de una dormida pelirroja semidesnuda, en blanco y negro, sin movimiento, por qué Draco era de aquéllos que sabía apreciar el valor de un instante. Sí era hermosa, con el cuerpo enredado entre las sábanas, con su cabello largo cayendo en su espalda, con sus pestañas largas recostándose en sus mejillas, con las sombras que la rodeaban.

…olvidado

Metió la fotografía en un sobre negro, y lo guardó en una cajita de roble hermosamente labrada, giró la llave y se la guardó en un bolsillo. A continuación con la varita desapareció la pequeña caja.

_Sólo puedo destruirte… _

Ginny abrió los ojos, una llave de plata colgada de una fina cadena yacía en sus manos, Draco la miraba inexpresivamente, pero ambos sabían lo que significaba…

…_amándote_

o0o0o0o

**N/A: AHHH es uno de mis favoritos XDDDDD ahora saben xq, bueno pues espero que entiendan este capi, sino se los explico en el sig :D, una pista: venganza.**

**Muahahahaha, como me gustan las fotografías**

**Gracias a reviews anónimas a:**

**Vanshie: uuu me has aclarado muxas cosas jeje, si la duda es uno de los elementos más importantes en el ff grax.**

**clau: ¿La más mala? WOW eso es grandioso! Jejeje de verdad que ese era mi objetivo me pusiste feliz MUXAS GRACIAS, y bueno, no, hasta este capi Draco no ama ni a Pansy ni a Ginny…**

**R&R**


	4. Espejo

**Hola! Gracias por esperar esq ya entré a la escuela T.T y pues jaja según yo haciendo tarea, la explicación del capi anterior abajito. Por cierto dije q Draco no ama a Pansy xq no la ama XDDD cree q debe amarla xq es un Malfoy ya saben las family primero, bueno sigo con el cap:**

Espejo

_La verdad es cruel y dolorosa_

– ¿Qué es el amor para ti?- preguntó Luna

Ginny se quedó pensativa unos segundos y contestó con una mirada profunda en sus ojos

– _Pasión… lujuria… deseo… celos…_

–Te equivocas-interrumpió Luna- eso se llama _obsesión_

Es por eso que mientes, a ti, a mí y a todos

Cepilló su cabello lacio, las cerdas bajaban suavemente, una vez más contempló su imagen ante el espejo, y una vez más no le gustó lo que veía, dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador y tomó el delineador negro, el contorno de sus ojos se ensombrecía a medida que pasaba el lápiz, se volvió a mirar. La imagen era de una _soberbia_ chica pelirroja cuya hermosura era _misteriosa y oscura_, el contorno negro de sus ojos lo acrecentaba, eso era lo que veía, pero Ginny sabía que había _algo más_, el origen de esa oscuridad, unos ojos grises llegaron a la mente de la pelirroja y ella desvió la vista hacia una llave de plata colgada en su cuello, y no pudo detener el sentimiento de vacío que inundó su pecho.

"_Un Malfoy no ama Draco, recuérdalo bien"_

Sí, las palabras de su padre, una y otra vez. Draco frunció el ceño, darse cuenta de la verdad era fastidioso, por qué una de las cosas que más le molestaban era que su padre tuviera la razón, volteó a ver a Pansy quien caminaba aristócratamente a su lado, con la barbilla en alto… la chica perfecta, y entonces ¿por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de ir a la oscuridad? ese_ deseo_ que lo consumía, pero no le bastaba con la muerte impregnada en su brazo, quería más y más, _codiciaba_ toda la oscuridad, y sólo podía encontrarla en una pelirroja.

Y lo repito ¿Contra quién es tu venganza?

Harry se le quedó viendo a Ginny pensativo, no sólo era el delineador lo que la hacía ver así, tan_ tentadora_… y a la vez tan peligrosa

Ella se sentó en su lugar de siempre, la llave yacía sobre la abertura de su busto, atrayendo varias miradas, pero a ella sólo le interesaba una, que no estaba dirigida hacia ella, _decepción_, quería dañar, había necesitado dañar desde el instante en que colgó la llave en su cuello. Y había visto la oportunidad con la mirada que le dirigía un moreno.

_Flash Back_

– Soy un Malfoy- dijo Draco abrazando a Ginny por la cintura y lamiendo su busto, la pelirroja se abrazó al cuello del rubio jadeando, un "Malfoy" Ginny pensó en lo que implicaba ese apellido

– Tú eres Draco- susurró Ginny, el rubio la calló con un beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja

– Pero tú no eres Ginny, tú sólo eres Weasley- dijo Draco separándose de ella

Cuanto quería destruirla, hacerla llorar por él, que se retorciera de dolor y le suplicará la muerte, pero sólo a él, _solamente a él_ y eso sólo podía lograrlo atándola para siempre.

_End Flash Back_

Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué me haces sufrir preguntándolo?

– ¿No irás a cenar?- preguntó Herm levantándose de la butaca

– No, tengo ganas de montar en escoba- respondió Ginny saliendo de la sala común

Pero al ver un uniforme de Slytherin le dieron ganas de montar otra cosa…

_La imagen de un espejo es una realidad cruda y sin piedad_

La pelirroja se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio, la llave seguía en el mismo lugar, Draco presionó los muslos de ella contra sus piernas, ambas respiraciones pesadas y lentas, Ginny volteó a ver el espejo del rubio, un espejo extraño entre los magos era uno común y corriente, una vez más no le gustó lo que veía en él

_Y esa imagen se impregna en tu mente… para siempre_

0o0o0o0o

**Bueno explicando el capi pasado: se explica desde sólo una noche y como Draco la convenció, recuerdan que le dijo "Dime Ginebra ¿no estás cansada de ser inferior, de tener que ser la sombra de tu hermano, de tener que aparentar tu sufrimiento, de que Potter no te voltee a ver?" bien, desde ahí empezó la venganza de Ginny, traicionando a su hermano y a sus amigos, pero ella sabe que la venganza realmente es contra… tan tan XDDD no sé los diré jojo es un punto clave de la historia. **

**Lean la nota SÓLO si NO entendieron este capi**

**N/A: **Ok Draco sabe que para destruir necesita amar a Ginny pero también sabe que es un Malfoy y no puede amarla, por lo que decide encadenarla a él con la llave, así como el está encadenado a Voldie con la marca. XDDDD para siempre, por eso la fotografía "encadenados" dice Ginny

**Contesto anónimas:**

**Vanshie: **Ahhhh esa frase me encantó jajaj te la voy a piratear XDDDDDD bueno pues aki ta el otro capi, muxas gracias

**pily: **GraciasXDDDD a mi también me gusto ese, mi Draquito lindo encargado de destruir a Gin o.O jojo que relación más destructiva, no pueden estar separados pero juntos se hacen muxo daño

**Pily Malfoy: **Pues segurito sufrieron muxo por tus planes maléficos muahaha tú no les hagas caso, total, ojo por ojo diente por diente , grax por la review y q mala no me invitas de lo q tas tomando jojo

**R&R**


	5. Miradas

**En la escuela T.T cansadita y agobiada por tareas . como odio las tareas! pero jojo hoy no hay nadie en mi casa y puedo escribir, espero que les guste **

Miradas

_Quien no entienda el significado de tu mirada, nunca entenderá el sentido de tus palabras._

Harry se paró en seco al sentir una mirada sobre él, nunca en su vida una mirada había hecho que su imaginación volara de esa manera, y es que una pelirroja sentada en el alféizar de la ventana con una minifalda que permitía una gran vista y ese escote… tragó saliva, ya se imaginaba a Ron golpeándolo por siquiera mirar de _esa_ manera a su hermana.

Ginny sonrió, sí… _provocar_, el vacío se hizo más grande, sintió la mirada de _lujuria_ que el moreno trataba de controlar, quiso reír, pero se contuvo, lo saludo inocentemente con la mano y salió de ahí.

No importa si callas…

– Si Potter te toca…- dijo el rubio al aire

– ¿Te enojarías?- contestó Ginny sonriendo, Draco la _miró_ inexpresivamente

– Eres mía- dijo el lamiendo los labios carmesí de la pelirroja- y yo no comparto mis cosas

puedo leer tus pensamientos…

– Ginny- Hermione la alcanzó corriendo

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja apresurada tenía clase hace 5 minutos

– Sólo quiero preguntarte…- dijo la castaña insegura

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quién eres?

La pelirroja se quedó callada, estática, durante un segundo el tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos "_eres mía"_, a eso se había reducido, sólo a eso, era lo único que tenía ahora…

a través de tu mirada.

Enseñar a los demás lo que era suyo, y por un instante, el orgullo Malfoy no importó, las _miradas_ no importaron, su reputación cambiaría para siempre, y aún así, la _envidia_ ganó, la _ira_ lo dominó, los celos cegaron su mente y de pronto todo se _oscureció._

Ginny sólo cerró los ojos y se dejo arrastrar y aunque ya había cometido ese error, una vez con otro Slytherin, sólo una vez, por qué parecía que los Slytherins eran los únicos que entendían, que miraban y sabían lo que había detrás de tu oscuridad.

_Nadie, me escuchas, nadie además de mí se dará cuenta se quien eres_

Harry se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena en frente de él, un beso, un beso que nunca se imaginó llegar a _mirar_, un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, un beso que aunque no llegaría admitir, destruyó su afecto hacia la pelirroja, y entonces entendió lo que era no poder perdonar.

o0o0o0o0

N/A: **muahahahaha no sé preocupen sólo los vio Harry ñacañaca**

**Grax a las reviews, y contesto anónimas:**

**Magiu**: Hola! grax por leer uu pues te enterarás pronto jojo


	6. Deseo

**Actualizando! Sorry, la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo . , muchas gracias por las reviews , este capi es dedicado a mi amiga Chely por darme ideas para seguir. Claro que también está dedicado a todas las lectoras, muxas gracias.**

Deseo

_Infructuosa venganza… dolor, desastre, deseo_

Ginny se topo con una mirada extraña

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con normalidad

El chico no contestó, se acercó hacia ella con determinación, hasta llegar a unos centímetros de su cara, ella cerró los ojos aspirando ese aroma a menta mezclado con _ira_, cuando él iba a cortar la distancia entre los dos, ella dio un paso atrás

– Demasiado tarde Harry- dijo ella con voz susurrante

– ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo él cerrando con furia los puños

– ¿El qué?

– ¿Por qué causas tanto dolor?

La mirada de Ginny se ensombreció, e_s más fácil dañarme que perdonarme…_

Observa en lo que te has convertido

Gimió y jadeó, enterró sus uñas en las espalda del rubio, ambos aumentaron la velocidad de las embestidas, él lamió el cuello de ella, mordiendo y dejando una marca, la pelirroja gritó su nombre al llegar al orgasmo y él se derramó dentro de ella

– Harry lo sabe- dijo ella entre jadeos, el no contestó, la cubrió con una sábana verde oscuro, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su pálida cara

– Lo hiciste a propósito- dijo ella, estaba bastante enfadada

– No permitiré que te toque- dijo Draco serio

– Sería sólo sexo- dijo ella cínicamente

– No para él- dijo él tumbándola de nuevo en la cama y apresándola con _lujuria_

Un títere… al cual si yo no amo, nadie lo hará

Luna suspiró y vio con tristeza a Harry, él no tenía la culpa… bueno no toda, Ginny estaba más callada de lo normal

– ¿Y qué harás ahora?

– No lo sé- dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida y una mano apretando una llave plateada

– ¿Es que acaso tenías la esperanza de que el día permaneciera oscuro?- dijo Luna

Ginny volteó a verla a los ojos comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras

– Sí, no quería despertar pero _deseaba_ tanto verlo llorar

_El amor se ha marchado, grabado en una lágrima._

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Ginny?- preguntó Herm a Harry

Por la mente del moreno pasó una imagen, labios pelirrojos uniéndose con unos rubios

– Se ha perdido- contestó Harry, Hermione lo miró confundida

– ¿Te enamoraste?- preguntó la castaña, Harry guardó silencio unos instantes, pensando, ¿amor, no, lo que había sentido era un inexplicable_ deseo_

– No- contestó el moreno

– Entonces ese fue tu error

– Y ahora sufro por ello

– No sólo tú- dio Herm viendo entrar a la sala común a una pelirroja

Y mientras más quieran rescatarte, más te encadenarás a mí

0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Q mala soy :D muahahaha, pobre Harry siempre lo maltrato :P quiero aclarar que a Harry sólo le atraía Ginny, era lujuria jojojojo, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que esa atracción en Harry sí podía transformarse en amor, y ya saben q el rubio es posesivo XDDDDD**

**Las frases: **

**El amor se ha marchado, grabado en una lágrima, es de los estudiantes de la sec "Bento Juárez"**

**Tenías esperanzas de que el día permaneciera oculto, es de Chely **

**Mi mente malévola ya está maquinando el siguiente capi **

**Gracias a reviews anónimas:**

**pily: **Gracias espero q te guste este capi

**Vanshie: **Me encantó tu pequeña poesía nn, me parece que sí la entendí :P, trataré de darte luz, aunque la oscuridad inunde aquí, pues mientras más soledad y confusión haya, mayor será el deseo de las penumbras

**R&R**


	7. Secretos

Secretos

_Las palabras se deshacen en tu boca y simplemente guardas silencio_

Decirle representaba lealtad y dolor

No decirle representaba rencor

Y cada día que pasaba el _secreto_ se hacía más grande, comiendo con _gula_ el dolor de Harry.

Tic Tac pelirroja el reloj avanza y tú sigues sin decir nada

– ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron al ver la cara de Harry

– No he dormido bien

– ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería por una poción para dormir?

En ese momento Harry observó una cabellera rubia

– Sí, tienes razón, iré ahora mismo

Es por qué no tengo nada que decir

Ginny garabateaba con tinta negra en su cuaderno, una pequeña brisa levantó su cabello, e hizo caer algunas flores en las hojas blancas del cuaderno de la pelirroja, frunció el entrecejo y tomó un pétalo suavemente

– ¿Rosas rojas?

Alzó la vista pero no esperaba ver a nadie, el crepúsculo llegaba iluminando a las nubes de tonos rojizos, el calor sofocante de la tarde se iba reduciendo dando lugar a la noche fresca.

La chica aún tenía en su mano el pétalo rojo, lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró el aroma ¿Es qué acaso no lo bastaba con la llave? ¿Necesitaba condenarla más? una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, así que al fin se había dado cuenta, no podía atarla, sin amor, no podía atarla.

Desea revelar tu _soberbia_ ante todos, revelar tu_ lujuria_, revelar tu crueldad

– Luna espera- gritó Harry corriendo para alcanzarla, la chica se volteó sorprendida

– Hola Harry

– Hola- el moreno guardó silencio y se puso nervioso, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí

– ¿Te carcome por dentro?- preguntó Luna con sus grandes ojos fijos en él

– ¿Qué?

– El _secreto_

Harry se le quedó viendo extrañado ¿cómo hacía Luna para saber tanto?

– ¿Y a ti no?

– No, simplemente lo acepto

– ¿Sin entenderlo?

– Entenderlo causa dolor

Y condenarte a la soledad

Sus dedos apretaron salvajemente su pálida espalda, mientras él lamía su cuello apasionadamente, sus senos se tensaron al sentir la erección del rubio, el la apretó más contra sí, el sudor se mezclaba entre ellos, los gemidos se hacían más fuertes y la noche seguía avanzando

Con sólo unas palabras él te destruiría

– Ron- dijo firmemente

– ¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo ingenuamente, Harry contuvo la respiración, su mejor amigo lo miraba con plena confianza, como si nada de lo que pudiera decir lo dañaría

– Mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano, será mejor que vayas a dormir

Pero al final, el miedo se adueño de él y se quedó callado.

0o0o0o0

**N/A: ñacañaca :P como soy mala con Harry… bueno con todos jejeje, espero que les guste este capi **

**Respondiendo anónimas:**

**magiu: **Hola! muxas gracias jojo pues ya ves no le dijo :P jaja pero… le dirá? tun tun tun

**Vanshie: **espero que la herida sea curada con las tristes palabras anheladas… Grax

**pily: **Estoy muy bien grax jaja sii Harry se dio cuenta jojojo y Draquin ya sabes que no se deja :P, grax por leer


	8. Dolor

**Pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, abajo explico las razones, espero les guste.**

Dolor

¿Sabes cuando el corazón dice basta?...

El beso de Draco sencillo y elegante se posó sobre los labios de Pansy,_ frío_, la rubia se preguntaba dónde había quedado la calidez

– ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Draco al ver el rostro de Pansy

– Ya no puedo…- dijo ella en un hilo de voz

– ¿De qué hablas?

– No puedo soportarlo, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti- dijo ella cayendo al suelo con las manos en el rostro

– Pansy…

– Lo lograste, me has destruido para no destruirla a ella

Draco no contestó

– Sólo déjame- suplicó la chica- por favor

El rubio trató de acercarse a ella, pero la rubia retrocedió negando con la cabeza

– Yo no me tragaré tu indiferencia, por qué _duele, duele_ demasiado

…cuando las lágrimas no son suficientes para soportar el dolor

Ginny pudo notar la tristeza del Slytherin, tristeza que no era causada por ella, frunció el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca había causado ese _dolor_ en Draco… o tal vez no se daba cuenta de ello.

– ¿Draco?

El rubio la miró inexpresivamente ahora tenía_ pereza_, la pelirroja lo notó, se alzó de hombros y salió de la habitación. Draco observó cada uno de sus movimientos, como la primera noche…

De lo único que no me arrepiento…

– ¿Te duele haber perdido a Draco?- preguntó Blaise

– No, lo que me duele, es no haberme dado cuenta de cuando lo perdí- respondió Pansy con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaise

Blaise sonrió irónicamente _orgullo Slytherin_ marcándolos, condenándolos

– O tal vez lo que te duele es nunca haberlo tenido

_Te veo ahogándote en tu dolor y sólo puedo sentarme a esperar tu muerte_

Ginny no podía reprimir esa punzada de felicidad al saber que el _dolor_ de Harry era causado por ella. Si no podía dañar al rubio…, abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo _golosa_ que se había vuelto… quería ver el dolor, causar tanto como se pudiera, para así poder olvidarse del que la consumía por dentro.

…es de haberte quitado la humanidad

– Dime Ginebra- dijo Draco acariciando su espalda desnuda, ella no hizo ningún movimiento pero el rubio sabía que escuchaba atentamente

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste de verdad?

Ella contestó con una carcajada, tratando de ocultar el nudo que se formó en su garganta, Draco entendió y se sintió vulnerable al saber que era la misma respuesta que la de él…

_Nunca, haz una sonrisa forzada, mostrándole a todos lo feliz que eres y ellos te creerán_

El rubio se acostó junto a ella aspirando el venenoso aroma a manzana que despedía su cabello

_Oculta tu soledad, tu dolor y tu verdadero ser_

Empezó a lamerle el cuello y enredaron sus piernas debajo de las sábanas negras

_Y te darás cuenta que no le importas a nadie_

0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Bien, el de Secretos iba a actualizarlo hace semana y media pero ¬¬' la brutis de mí no dio clic a editar el ff ¬¬' y yo toda triste xq no había recibido reviews… si era xq no había actualizado XD --- este capi: Perdón por el retraso, estaba deprimida y no me salían las palabras, también estaba ahogada en tareas T.T la próxima semana tengo exámenes ¬¬' soy una exagerada :P nada más tengo uno pero es de química . ahhhh.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capi **

**Gracias a las reviews, respondo anónimas:**

**Magiu:** Muchas muchas gracias , sorry por no actualizar antes soy una distraída :P

**pily: **Muxas gracias estoy bien y tú, si Harry es tan tontis :P no sé xq siempre lo maltrato tanto, y Luna aparecerá a mí también me cae súper es tan genial y bueno Pansy apareció en este capi

**R&R**

**Es sólo un botoncito, click en Go! y listo **


	9. Preocupaciones

**Heus! este capi inspirado en la gripe que traigo… XDDDDD**

Preocupaciones

El que se preocupen por ti ¿es amor?...

Ginny soltó un pequeño estornudo, gracias a su _orgullo_ se había quedado toda la noche en la torre de Astronomía, recibiendo el frío de la noche. Herm la miró con desaprobación

– Deberías ir a al enfermería- dijo la castaña

– Estoy bien- dijo Ginny estornudando de nuevo

Hermione suspiró

– Te vas a enfermar más si no haces caso

Ginny negó con la cabeza

– De verdad estoy bien

Ginny salió de la sala común, Hermione podía llegar a ser sobre protectora, estuvo caminando un rato pero tuvo que detenerse pues se había mareado un poco, sentía las mejillas ardiendo, se recargó en el alfeizar de una ventana, mala idea, el frío de la mañana le caló hasta los huesos, se tambaleó y se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos, respiró con dificultad, sintió una mano tibia en su frente, abrió lentamente sus ojos topándose con unos grises

– Tienes fiebre- dijo el rubio, ella asintió cerrando los ojos de nuevo y recargándose en el pecho del rubio, el acarició su cabello lacio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna

…o es la necesidad de atarte y no dejarte ir…

Draco caminó hacia el aula de pociones y se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar unas palabras al aire que captaron su atención…

– Se desmayó en plena clase de Transformaciones- dijo una voz soñolienta

– ¿Cómo está?- preguntó una voz_ preocupada_

– Creo que aún sigue dormida, pero como es Ginny en cuanto se despierte querrá salir de ahí

Había pasado de ser un simple resfriado, Draco siguió avanzando hacia el aula de pociones, Ginny debería tener una charla con Lunática sobre no decirle cosas que no debe a Potter

_El deseo de sufrir, de causar preocupación, de saber si importas…_

Ginny vio entrar unos cabellos rubios a la enfermería, la luna estaba en lo alto y aún así no tenía sueño, todo el día durmiendo, Draco se sentó junto a ella, hundiendo las sábanas blancas

– ¿Por qué tú no te enfermaste?- preguntó en un puchero la pelirroja, Draco sonrió malignamente

– No tengo el mismo espíritu masoquista que tú

La pelirroja soltó un bufido de incredulidad

– Exactamente qué querías probar con esto- dijo el rubio

– Nada- contestó Ginny con simpleza, el rubio volteó a verla con la ceja levantada, se acercó a la cara de la pelirroja quedando a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia

– ¿Nada?- siseó Draco, Ginny se quedó estática ante la _ira_ del rubio, no era su costumbre mostrar emociones ante ella, Draco se sentó a horcadas sobre ella, obligándola a caer sobre la cama

– No lo volverás a hacer, me oíste- susurró Draco en su oído, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella

– ¿Enfermarme?- dijo ella con fingida inocencia

– Retarme- dijo el rubio besándola furiosamente

_de ver el sufrimiento en tus ojos…_

Pansy caminaba descalza en los pasillos, en camisón. Draco la miró enfadado y ella agachó la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa

– No vuelvas a salir así, te enfermarás- dijo él dando caminando hacia la sala común. Pansy seguía sonriendo, al menos una victoria… _preocupación_

¿Hasta donde eres capaz de lastimarte?

Ron entró en la enfermería, enfadado, ¿acaso su hermana tenía instinto suicida? sólo ella era capaz de transformar un simple resfriado en una enfermedad casi mortal, llegó hasta la cama de la pelirroja, la chica despertó al oírlo llegar

– ¿Acaso tienes como meta morir antes de salir de Hogwarts?

– Mira quien lo dice señor "Ir a pelear contra los mortífagos es divertido"- dijo Ginny sarcástica

– No es divertido- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

– Sólo fue una gripe- dijo Ginny exasperada

– ¿Y esos moretones?- preguntó Ron aún más molesto, Ginny se mordió el labio

_El rubio apretó los muslos de la chica y mordió su cuello, al tiempo en que la aplastaba contra la pared_

– De cuando me desmayé- mintió la chica y el pelirrojo sólo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

Hasta probar que te importo

o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Las viñetas se hacen cada vez más largas XDDDDDD**

**jojojo ¿Entendieron la actitud del rubio? ñacañaca**

**Grax:**

**Magiu:** Heus! bueno aki aparece Herm para q no la extrañes :P espero q te guste este capi

**tomoyosita:** Muchas gracias, blush:D ojalá te guste esta actualización

**R&R**


	10. Silencio

**Hola, terminando examen de física y bio T.T fatal… la de quim al final no hizo el examen…, bueno no sé cómo me irá en los próximos… espero q mejor de lo q me fue en física**

Silencio

_Una forma de tortura…_

– ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Luna aunque la rubia ya sabía la respuesta, sólo recibió como respuesta una mirada infantil, soñadora, _perezosa_ y triste.

…_de violencia feroz…_

Y sin más la pelirroja se soltó a llorar con tanta _ira_ contenida en sus lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer su amiga fue recargarla en su hombro y esperar.

…_de matar poco a poco y quebrantar tú fuerza…_

Draco observó la palidez en la chica, que la hacían ver como una princesa… de hielo, el rubio no pudo reprimir ese destello de _lujuria_ en sus ojos, la tomó entre sus brazos y acarició sus mejillas, la abrazó con delicadeza ante la mirada confusa de Ginny, pero ninguno dijo nada, la _soberbia_ no los dejaría.

…_de hacerte dudar y mantenerte atada…_

– Si sigues comiendo así te hará daño-dijo la castaña preocupada, Ginny no hizo caso y siguió comiendo con _gula_, la mirada de preocupación de Hermione no cesaba, como podía comer alguien de esa manera y estar tan delgada, en cierto sentido le daba _envidia_.

…_para mí._

Pansy sabía que Draco era _codicioso_, pero no se imaginaba que tanto. Que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer para obtenerlo todo.

o0o0o

**N/A: Sé que está cortita, pero contiene muchas cosas, es demasiado densa para alargarla, creo q es uno de los temas que más me gusta, como el silencio puede llegar a destrozarnos, la esperanza de una palabra, de un sentimiento nos mantendrá atados.**

**Gracias a las reviews! y anónimas:**

**tomoyosita: **Gracias nn q bueno q te gustó

**Magiu:** jeje si la intriga es genial a veces ni yo sé q va a pasar :P

**R&R**


	11. Celos

**Gracias por todas las reviews! Creo q ya han acabado los exámenes de este parcial , haber como me va…, mientras tanto actualizo la historia**

Celos

La prueba de que alguien realmente te importa

Harry se encontró a Ginny sentada en un pasillo, recargada en la pared y respirando pesadamente

– ¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry para saber si la pelirroja estaba conciente de su presencia, ella levantó la vista hacia el moreno de ojos verdes

– Hola Harry- dijo Ginny sin ánimos

– No pareces estar bien ¿acaso no estás comiendo?

Ante la pregunta la pelirroja sonrió

– Hermione me dice que como demasiado, tú que no como y Draco… el simplemente no dice nada- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triste, Harry se tenso ante el nombre de Malfoy y la indiferencia con la que lo decía Ginny

– Por favor…-dijo ella sarcásticamente- ¿no me digas que tienes _celos_?

Harry se quedó callado unos momentos y luego le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

ó de que tu orgullo supera tu amor

– ¿Qué hacías con Potter?- preguntó Draco, Ginny lo miró alzando una ceja

– Aún sigues siendo el mismo _envidioso_ de siempre- siseó ella, él pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de la chica

– No me gusta compartir _mis_ cosas- dijo él con voz ronca

– ¿_Tuya_?- preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja, _incitante, retadora_. Draco avanzó hacia ella y la pego contra la pared, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, sus muslos, si cintura, sus senos, hasta llegar a una cadena con una llave de plata que tomó con fuerza y la aprisiono contra Ginny

– Sí, mía, completamente mía- siseó el rubio- ¿y sabes por qué? por qué tú así lo decidiste

Diciendo esto repentinamente la soltó y se alejó del lugar. Ginny se quedó recargada en la pared sujeto con delicadeza entre sus manos la llave plateada, la esperanza… la fe… en una promesa tortuosa, corrupta, maldita y todo por dolor, despecho_, ira,_ venganza y todo… todo por culpa de unos ojos verdes que aún encerraban su amor y su odio.

_celos de que te mire, de que te hable, de que aspire tu aroma, de que puedas amarlo_

Pansy lanzó con_ furia_ un hechizo hacia la pared, desquebrajando el azulejo y haciendo pequeñas ranuras a través del cuarto de baño, respiro profundamente y se miró al espejo, apretó los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos

_celos de tu belleza, de tu atractivo, de la mirada de lujuria que dirige sólo a ti_

Apuntó la varita hacia si misma susurrando un hechizo, observó como lentamente su cabello rubio desde las raíces iba tomando una tonalidad oscura, sangrienta hasta las puntas, otro hechizo y el espejo se rompió, los fragmentos caían al suelo formando pequeños destellos, de pronto tocaron a la puerta

– ¿Pansy?- se oyó la voz de Draco al otro lado, la chica reaccionó bruscamente, el hechizo se rompió y las miles de Pansy regadas en el suelo volvieron a ser rubias, los crujidos del cristal rompiéndose bajo sus pies la acompañaron hasta la puerta

¿Pero que otra cosa son los _celos_ sino una _envidia _posesiva?

El rubio la pegó contra su cuerpo y la recorrió con sus manos, aspiró su embriagador aroma a manzana, mordió sus labios carmesí, y adentró su lengua en la boca de ella, quitándole la respiración y acariciando su cabello rojo, cuando se separaron Ginny susurró

– ¿Por qué no me destruyes de una vez?

– Por qué no sería tan divertido- respondió Draco

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío al sentir esa mirada gris y volvió a recriminarse la sensación de protección que le brindaba estar entre sus sábanas.

Y yo tengo celos, celos de tu libertad

Draco soltó un golpe seco contra la pared, sus nudillos tomaron una tonalidad blanca y después tornáronse rojos, pero el dolor que ahora se esparcía en su mano no se reflejo en su cara y a continuación más golpes… uno más intenso que el otro, pero ninguno borraba la desesperación que sentía por dentro en esos momentos, cayó al suelo agotado, finas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, se levantó la manga blanca para observar el sitio donde yacía la marca, y volvió a golpear la pared, la marca se desvanecía, pero la sensación de no poder escapar se acrecentaba, sentía que aquello en lo que no quería caer lo estaba atrapando y ni siquiera la oscuridad del Lord lo salvaría de _esa_ oscuridad…

El amor

Y la culpa era de su _avaricia_ y su_ orgullo_ malsano.

Era tiempo de tomar una decisión.

0o0o0o0

**N/A: Ahhhhhh me tarde muxo en esta, esq aki explica muxas cosas, y he de decir q creo q esta es el penúltimo drabble de esta historia, pues quiero empezar con otras historias de esta pareja y terminar UM3, bueno, aún no me decido si es el penúltimo o aún faltan otros dos, ya veremos.**

**De nuevo Gracias a los reviews y respondiendo anónimas:**

**Magiu: **Muxas gracias! espero q no llores x este cap

**tomoyosita: **si, se darán cuenta, pero bueno… soy un poko cruel. Grx x la rw

**pily: **3 super reviews! GRACIASS!

Jajaja pues esq la inspiración llega en los momentos más inesperados :P y si Ron es un poko tontis pero ya capta. En los exámenes me fue bien… bueno eso creo yo jeje y bueno si soy un poko cruel y maldita muahahaha nn no es cierto, este no es largote pero es más largo. Sii Luna es genial y eso de los nueve meses… bueno ya verás. Pansy se retiró… pero a medias ya sabes como son los Sly

**R&R**


	12. Bella Durmiente

**AHHHH Q triste T.T ya lo acabé noooo snif snif, bueno, no podía continuar por siempre, el título en principio era "Perdón", pero en vista de que esta segunda parte la empecé con un cuento de hadas, lo terminaré así.**

Bella Durmiente

_Eres capaz de perdonar sólo si eres capaz de olvidar_

Los gemidos de Ginny resonaron en toda la Torre de Astronomía, sus cuerpos se hicieron presa del sudor, Draco abrió las piernas de ella con ferocidad, mordió sus hombros dejando marcas rojas en ellos, acomodó sus cuerpos y la penetró sin la menor delicadeza, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, dolía… esta vez dolía y el susurro de un adiós atravesó el cielo nocturno.

La pregunta es ¿Eres capaz de olvidar?

– El compromiso sigue en pie- le dijo Draco- no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no

– ¿Lo haces por_ venganza_?- siseó la rubia sonriendo

– Lo hago por qué soy un Malfoy- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación, pero segundos más tarde regresó- y más vale que te acostumbres Pansy

El que acepte tus mentiras no significa que las crea… o que sea capaz de olvidarlas

– Ginny espera- dijo una voz tras la pelirroja, ella volteó y vio una mata de cabello negro

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, Harry titubeó, Ginny apretó los puños, esa mirada… odiaba esa mirada en él, quiso reclamarle, estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero el _coraje_ formó un nudo en su garganta que no la dejo hablar

– Yo…-Harry se interrumpió y tomó aire

_no lo digas_

– Yo quiero…

_no lo hagas_

– Yo quiero decirte…

_¿Qué no te basta el dolor que me has causado?_

– Perdóname

¿Qué duele más, el perdonar o la frustración de no poderte vengar?

Blaise lo supo al ver la decisión de Draco reflejada en sus ojos grises, sería esa noche.

Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, a veces sentía _envidia_ de su amigo, pero luego recordaba esa sonrisa cruel y esos ojos chocolate burlones, y se preguntaba cómo era Draco capaz de perdonarla. Llegó a la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy estaba recostada en el hombro de Draco y el rubio miraba distraídamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, también se preguntaba cómo era Pansy capaz de perdonar a Draco.

Duele más vivir sin ti…

Luna pudo sentirlo al ver la tranquilidad de Ginny ese día, verla caminar y comer con normalidad, verla sonreír y enojarse como tiempo atrás, al verla hablar con Hermione como cuando eran amigas, pudo sentirlo al escuchar a Harry decir

– Hueles a flores silvestres

…por qué fuiste la única persona que amo mi oscuridad, que me amo de verdad

Esa noche Hogwarts ardió en llamas, los mortífagos atacaron dejando a su paso un camino de muerte y sangre, esa noche la marca tenebrosa regresó, marcando el destino de una piel pálida y unos ojos grises _orgullosos_. Esa noche Ginny observó la masacre desde la Torre de Astronomía, esa noche utilizó la llave de plata para abrir una hermosa caja negra de música, donde Draco había guardado para siempre los momentos de _pecados_ que sellaron su libertad. Esa noche vio a Draco por última vez.

Como en un cuento de hadas, como la bella durmiente, dormiré, dormiré para no recordar

Harry tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y besó tiernamente sus labios, sonriendo al pensar que con el perdón podría regresar el amor. Ginny sonrió como cuando era pequeña, fingiendo alegría, por qué así… así tal vez no dolería.

para no recordar los pecados que cometimos esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

FIN

**N/A: No quería terminar esta viñeta pues es la última, peroooo pondré un EPÍLOGO que espero que les guste. Esta vez me inspiré en las letras de las canciones de La Oreja De Van Gogh. ¡El concierto estuvo genial!!!!!! jeje**

**Bien espero que Chely este contenta con el final pues como lo prometí no es un final feliz.**

**Si alguien quiere la explicación a la trama mándenme un mail o un PM, por qué siento que se pierde el sentido si se los digo aquí.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Contestando anónimas:**

**tomoyosita: **ya puse lemmon!!! jeje para que no me regañes, graxcias por el apoyo

**keishla: **MUXÍSISIMAS GRACIAS!!!! que bueno que te gusta mi ff!!!!! ahh y a alissa y a peñita!!! q emoción, aún no me creo hasta donde llegó esto, dios lo que pasa por desvelarse , de verdad muchas gracias por tu opinión, y por el apoyo, es muy importante para mí, por qué cada vez que sacaba un capítulo me daba miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas de ustedes las lectoras, y por eso es genial ver reviews como la tuya, muxas gracias, claro que nos conectamos en msn y platicamos!!


	13. Olores

**Dedicado a todas las lectoras**

**Al igual que cada uno de los títulos en este fanfic representa la vida de la trama, este título es otorgado a este epílogo pues fue una parte importante de la historia ya que lo que más le atraía a Draco de Ginny era su venenoso olor a manzana…**

Olores

_Lo único que recuerdo de ti es ese peculiar aroma tuyo_

La guerra destrozó, desgarró y quebrantó, aun cuando la victoria no fue para los mortífagos ni su Lord, seguía extendiéndose un_ olor_ a pesadumbre, a tristeza, a _muerte_. Las ilusiones perdidas en la batalla y fuera de ella, el sostener la mano de alguien querido cuando exhalaba su último suspiro, el golpe de una traición, el precio de un error marcaron en Ginny una época de dolor, de una tragedia seguida de otra, pero más que nada una época de olvido….

Ese olor siguiéndome a cada paso que doy

Una chica pelirroja llegó al escaparate en donde se exhibía la nueva escoba, apoyó su mano en el cristal, el deseo anhelante de volar, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lacio llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, pero ese día lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, dejando ver sus hombros y las pequeñas pecas que había en ellos.

Draco estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella y la observaba atentamente, _una extraña coincidencia_, la chica sintió una mirada y se dio media vuelta para saber de quien provenía, era un hombre maduro, rubio y de ojos grises, sostenía un fino cigarrillo en su mano derecha, la chica cerró sus ojos verdes y con una sonrisa dijo

– Buenos días- emanaba una inocencia tan delicada que Draco sólo pudo pensar que la había heredado de su padre, su madre por otra parte… tan iguales y tan diferentes, y la diferencia radicaba más en ese aroma a flores silvestres que rodeaba a la chica

y luego como un fantasma efímero se aleja y sólo deja nostalgia

– Buenos días- respondió Draco con elegancia, como un Malfoy -¿primer año en Hogwarts?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

– ¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó ella abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes, algo en aquel hombre la hacía sentir extraña, no pudo dejar de notar el aura de oscuridad que lo rodeaba, la elegancia impregnada, la frialdad en su mirada y su alma destrozada.

– Yo tenía la misma mirada al pensar en volar en mi primer año- dijo Draco echando un vistazo a la escoba, ella volvió a asentir, luego apretó los labios

– Lástima que a los de primero no nos dejen volar

Draco sonrió, a la chica le pareció una hermosa sonrisa, un poco triste y solitaria

– No te preocupes, si eres tan buena como tu madre seguro que te dejarán volar- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta, el rubio se alejó lentamente, la chica pelirroja se quedó confundida unos instantes, luego oyó la voz de su madre

– Alessandra, te he dicho que me avises cuando te vas- dijo otra pelirroja, su apariencia era de una mujer adulta hermosa, su cabello a diferencia de la adolescente caía libremente por sus hombros

– Sólo quería ver las escobas mamá- dijo ella, Ginny llegó a su lado y no pudo mover un músculo, el lugar estaba impregnado de ese _olor,_ todo olía a cigarrillo de menta, la calle, las tiendas, la habitación, su ropa, su piel, las sábanas, la noche…

– ¿Mamá?- la voz de Alessandra la sacó de sus pensamientos

– ¿Acaso tú…?- dijo Ginny sin terminar la pregunta, sacudió de su cabeza las imágenes pasadas, los_ olores_ recordados

– Ven vamos, todavía tenemos que comprar tu varita- Ginny empezó a caminar en dirección contraria seguida de su hija

– ¿Es un perfume nuevo?- preguntó Alessandra cuando llegaban a Ollivander's

– ¿Cómo?- dijo Ginny desconcertada

– Es que… hueles a _manzana_

Y cuando menos te das cuenta, te vuelve a atrapar

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

**N/A: Ahora sí… Final definitivo T.T Ahhh hay algo que no sé… me gusta y me disgusta de este final, creo que puse a la hija de Ginny como su contraparte total XDDDD**

**Los olores… representan los pecados y las virtudes… ya sabrán a qué me refiero.**

**Creo q lo puse muy dulce todo jojo, espero que no…**

**Contesto anónimas:**

**keishla:** Gracias, temía que no les gustara el final, es triste q ya haya acabado pero subiré un one-shot para aliviar las penas, creo más mías q de las lectoras :P, q mal que no hayas podido ir al concierto, a mí me hizo recordar muxas cosas T.T y bueno yo también espero verte conectada para q podamos hablar y si subes un ff avísame para leerlo.

**maridan:** Claro q yo te lo explico, y que bueno q te haya gustado, los mail no salen en la rw así q no lo pude ver, xq no me agregas tu para q podamos hablar, mi mail está en mi perfil .

**tomoyosita:** Jejeje me gustó la parte de muerte a Pansy :P, Gracias, jojo estoy pensando en otro con lemmon para q no me regañes, muxas gracias.

**clau:** Hola!! toy muy bien, aunq con la escuela T.T, sorry por lo del cambio del título pero esq los títulos ya no quedaban con Pecados primera parte, los virus son malos…, aquí ta el epílogo, si todavía te quedan dudas hablamos por msn okas, pero no andas muy perdida, sip todo eso es verdad, si la llegó a querer pero por eso se va… no!! ya lo maté una vez y las lectoras casi me asesinan XDDD, pues no a Pansy no la quería pero era su deber como Malfoy y al final los Lazos de Sangre ganaron tanto en él como en Ginny.

**SadakoHaruno:** Q bien q te animaste a escribir rw nn. Sii el cap. final lo hize expresamente así para que se pudiera sentir el final en cada palabra, soy medio cruel XD, me sonrojo, gracias por seguir el ff y por escribir una rw alentadora, siempre son bienvenidas. Lo que más me da alegría es que empezaste un ff!!!! yo quiero leerlo, y sabes creo q me he dado cuenta de que no se trata de talento, se trata de escribir lo que te gusta y con la práctica puedes hacer cosas buenas o.O. Gracias Victoria, espero q hablemos por msn.

**Magiu:** Ya extrañaba tu rw!!! espero que el viaje haya estado genial y te hayas portado muy pero que muy mal :P, siii es una manera efectiva de hacer sufrir a los hombres jajaja, todas tenemos un lado oscuro jojo la cosa es saberlo usar… te estoy mal influenciando, espero que te guste el epílogo.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO**

**SIN USTEDES ESTE FF NO SERÍA NADA**


End file.
